Protection
by moosie49
Summary: Kurt sees Karofsky for the 1st time since transferring. He threatens him again. When Blaine finds out he goes to confront Dave, which could potentially become messy. three shot.  Klaine. rated M for language. drop a review. let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked through the mall with the explicit purpose of finding a new scarf, hat, and glove combo for Blaine's birthday, planning out what color to choose in his head. The stores he usually bought his clothing gifts at was down for renovations. _That's a good thing. More room for more clothes. But now where will I get his present?_

He walked with a faster pace as he pondered his predicament in his mind. He walked into a Gap, remembering Blaine's old flame. He was behind the counter, which caused some serious confusion for Kurt. Last he knew, Jeremiah had been fired. Never minding that, as he should, he focused on the gift.

Now that they were officially together, he had to get him something grand. Maybe he should just abandon the scarf idea, it's not very…creative.

Watching the clothing around him, he approached a display table containing some good looking pea coats. Black with grey lining and buttons…almost a great present, but the colors were just…not Blaine. Turning away, he ran straight into a wall.

Not a wall, upon second glance. A person. Looking up, he saw Dave Karofsky glaring down at him.

"What did I tell you, queer? Don't fucking look at me like that. I know you want me, but unfortunately, I'm not a faggot."

* * *

Will the reign of terror he poses of my life ever end? I thought it was over after I transferred to a school with zero tolerance, but no such luck. What's the point of it all if Karofsky never tells anyone how he feels about men?

"Leave me alone. Do you think you can just come over and RUN right into me?"

Where did this confidence come from? I never had the guts to talk to him like this before. Blaine's confidence must be rubbing off on me.

"What did you just say to me, faggot?"

"I said, leave me alone."

"Or what? You'll make me queer?"

"You already do a bang up job of that yourself," I smugly told him. His face got red and turned even uglier and more terrifying than before.

He fisted my shirt up, yanking me up by my collar. "Say that again and I will kill you. I have no problem with it. Too bad you're little gay friend isn't here for you to run to."

His eyes were cold, pinpoints within irises of blackness. He was dead serious, he was so afraid of it getting out that he was homosexual.

"HEY HEY HEY!" I look away to see Jeremiah jumping over the counter and running at Dave full speed, head down, full charge ahead. "PUT HIM DOWN!" He ran headfirst into Karofsky's side. He might as well have run into a wall.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the vicinity. The security guards are on their way in."

Dave looked at me. "You'd better remember what I said. Next time I see you, you'd better hope you're not alone."

He exited with as much grace as a wounded, screaming duck would have.

"I thought you were fired."

"I only said that because I couldn't have Blaine hitting on me anymore." He looked ashamed. "I could get arrested for it."

"I see."

"So what…are you two dating now?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Well, it's been a long time coming for me."

He smiled at me. "I know. I saw in your eyes how relieved you were that his feelings weren't reciprocated by me."

"Yeah…selfish, but true." I looked at him for a moment. "Nice vocabulary, too."

"Thanks. Last time he was in here, albeit a while ago, he was eyeing this right here." He pointed to the jacket I had been admiring before Karofsky interrupted.

"Really? I was just thinking how good it would look on him. I'm looking for a birthday present for him, too. Thanks."

I purchased the shirt, not revealing how shaken I was by Dave's newest appearance and threat I really was.

Except for maybe once, when I spaced out thinking of all the ways Dave could get away with my murder. I spaced out and Jeremiah looked at me worriedly. "You sure you're okay, man?

"Just fine."

I left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's really no point in ignoring me," I said to Kurt, more worried than ever. He had come back with puffy red eyes, and that says 'I've been crying' loud and clear to me. Well, it could say 'I've been doing drugs' but that's just not Kurt, so obviously something is the matter.

"Kurt, whatever it is. You can tell me."

He looked at me for the first time in an hour. "Nothing I can't handle."

Then I saw It. It. The ugly horror that instills itself in someone's eyes when they are absolutely terrified and completely hurt. The horrid little monster that implants itself within your heart once someone has hurt you.

His anxiety was clear, and I only knew of one person who could put that fear in Kurt.

My anger instantly flared. I've had enough of this.

"I'll fucking kill him."

I saw his anxiety flare even higher.

"He can't keep doing this to you because he's too insecure to deal with his homosexuality." I bit the words off one by one and stalked away to my car. Kurt followed, begging me to stop.

"Please, Blaine, think this through. Don't do this, I don't want anyone to get hurt by this, especially you." He looked so scared, but determined that I not do anything. I saw through my anger enough to realize that this wasn't the time or the place to deal with this situation, and I knew that I was certainly not big enough to put Karofsky in his place.

Good thing I knew someone who was.

* * *

After relaying the entire story to me, Kurt and I drove back to the dorms with some coffee and pizza to watch some TV. Particularly, Bones. A new episode was on tonight.

"If I ever see that ass again," I muttered to Kurt, I'm going to-"

"Deal with him. As you would any one else who gives you a dirty look, Blaine." He turned to me. "It's not worth it. Not worth the trouble, or the irritation…or the beating."

I was slightly offended. "So you think I couldn't take him on?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you could. I'm just saying you wouldn't. Violence…it isn't you."

"Oh…" I said, momentarily placated.

"God, that hair is so working for her…and Booth just looks…fantastic." Kurt smiled at the screen. It's true, the new looks were definitely working.

He took my hand in his. "Don't worry, it's all for the best. No need to rock the boat yet." 

* * *

"Finn."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Blaine. I have a question for you regarding member of your football team."

The phone crackled as the reception was poor in Kurt's closet. I was trying to get a hold of Finn incognito…the last thing I needed was Kurt getting angry with me for trying to help him.

"Sure."

"So I need you to do a little…intimidation stuff."

"What? What does that even mean?" He sounded thoughtful for a moment. "What's going on?"

"Karofsky saw Kurt the other day, freaked him out like you wouldn't believe and…I'm not really intimidating, you know what I mean?" Finn gave a brief laugh.

"What exactly happened?"

I thought back to what Kurt had said. Amazing how I didn't so much care that Jeremiah had lied to me, just that I hadn't been there myself to break it up. I reiterated the story to Finn and he was silent for a moment afterward. "I'm on it." The next thing I know I'm hearing the crackle of the emptiness on the other side of the phone.

I sent him a small text: nothing too rash or he'll know kurt told

A few moments later I received: ok.

* * *

Kurt and I were inside a café/book/music store complex the next day enjoying our coffee when everything happened.

I had a copy of Shakespeare's As You Like It and Stephanie Perkins's Anna and the French Kiss (Oh my god, do I love that book. If that book were a boy, I'd date it and if it were a man I'd marry it) and was talking about both to Kurt when Karofsky was walking past the door that entered into the multiplex strip mall interior. He looked in the window and glared at us both, turned and walked inside.

And just like that I was ready to take on the second coming of Attila The Hun if it meant getting rid of Kurt's infamous tormentor.


End file.
